


It Wasn't Love

by John5mith



Series: Raven Cycle Rarities [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: Neither of them knew how it started, but once it did they couldn't stop.





	

Neither of them really remembered how it started. They’d simply been doing homework. Adam working on an essay about Macbeth for English, Gansey trying to finish up an assignment for chemistry. And the next thing they knew their lips were together. Adam’s hands running through Gansey’s too soft hair. Gansey’s hands tracing to the waist of Adam’s tight pants, palming him through the rough fabric. 

Adam pulled away first in an effort to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Gansey’s. “Did we just-” He asked, face flushed.

“We did.” Gansey replied. It was the first time Adam had ever heard him like this. Like he was coming apart little by little. This was an incomplete Gansey in front of him.

“Do you want to-”

“God yes.” Gansey pulled him in again, his fingers twirling in Adam’s hair and pulling him in closer. Their mouths opened, tongues dancing alongside one another for dominance. Every time Gansey would push forward, Adam would do the exact same thing. Both of them fighting for control over this situation. 

Then Gansey took a risk. One he’d calculated over the last few seconds, one that he knew would payoff. He kissed Adam’s jawline, and then the skin right below his ear. Working his way down slowly until he found Adam’s neck, nibbling at the skin there. Adam let out a moan that was nothing short of erotic as he felt Gansey’s teeth graze the sensitive skin, sucking, biting, sure to leave marks that he’d have to cover up later. 

But he didn’t mind. 

Not one bit. 

All the while their hands kept moving. Gansey’s went to Adam’s ass. That perfect, round ass that he’d admired for so long without really knowing why. His hands came down hard, causing Adam to shudder as he went for Gansey’s hair again, fingers threading through. Even now it still looked perfect, curling at the ends because of the humidity. 

“Gansey.” Adam moaned again.

Gansey didn’t stop. He couldn’t. Adam was addicting in a way he’d never felt before. He wanted more, needed it. He needed Adam. “Adam.” He whispered. Both their clothed erections grinded against one another, throwing the two boys into a frenzy. “I want you.” Gansey said. “Want you inside me.”

Adam was surprised to say the least, but he wasn’t going to question Gansey. He couldn’t. He’d take Gansey, he’d give this boy, his best friend, everything he could. “We should move.”

Thought Adam wasn’t really sure moving to Gansey’s bed would afford them any more privacy. It was situated right on a raised platform towards the back of the main floor of Monmouth. If Ronan or Noah or Blue came in there’s be no hiding what they were doing. 

Gansey pulled away. “Ronan’s at tennis practice right?”

Adam had to think for a moment before he nodded.

“And Blue is working, and Noah’s with her. We should be fine.”

“Are… are you sure?” Adam wasn’t sure what exactly he was asking. 

“Am I sure that we’re fine, or am I sure that I want this?”

Adam waited a beat for deciding. “Both.”

“Yes and yes.” Gansey nodded, taking Adam’s hand. The skin was soft where once it’d been coarse and rough, though Adam still bore the callouses of all his time spent at garage and the warehouses. 

“And you’re sure you want me to…” Adam’s voice trailed off again.

Gansey answered by standing up, his grip around Adam’s hand tightening as he led Adam over to his unmade bed. Pillows were strew everywhere, and the comforter was hanging off the side, but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Gansey shoved Adam onto the edge of the bed with a firm push, placing his legs on either side of Adam as he straddled him. 

“I want this Adam.” Gansey took both the boys cheeks in his hands, kissing him again. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“You have?”

Gansey nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip. “I want to feel you inside me. I want you Adam.” Gansey’s hands slid around Adam’s shoulders, wrapping around the boy’s head. 

Adam brushed Gansey’s hair back, making sure to take off Gansey’s glasses. Now Adam could see the true color of his eyes, the warmest hue of hazel he’d ever seen. Sometimes he didn’t believe Gansey knew just how beautiful he really was. Something that Gansey told Adam almost constantly. But Gansey was true beauty. 

They both fell down onto the bed so that Gansey was on top of Adam now, tugging at Adam’s uniform still tucked into his pants. His hands slid up the shit, marveling at the smooth skin underneath. “So gorgeous.” Gansey whispered.

Adam couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He slowly unbuttoned Gansey’s shirt, watching as the fabric fell away inch by inch to reveal his toned chest. The rowing team had done wonders to Gansey’s body, not that anyone ever noticed. His defined chest decorated with sparse brown chest hair, the muscles in Gansey’s arms contracted every time he moved. He really was a living miracle. 

Gansey did the rest from there, pulling his arms free of the sleeves and throwing the shirt onto the floor behind him. He kissed Adam again, their tongues sliding back into one another’s mouths so easily as Gansey began to unbutton Adam’s shirt. Endless hours of mechanical work combined with a weightlifting class at Aglionby had left Adam what Gansey and Ronan had both deemed as ‘ripped’. His broad chest nearly hairless, nipples hardening as Gansey ran a hand down to the six-pack Adam was quickly defining. 

If Gansey was a king then Adam was a god. And he was ready to take as much as Adam could give.

Gansey yelped when Adam picked him, switching their roles and pushing Gansey closer to the headboard. “I’m going to taste you.” He said. 

Gansey simply nodded in agreement as Adam unbuckled his belt and slide it free. Gansey almost asked Adam to tie him to the headboard with it, string the leather through the slats, leaving Gansey unable to weave his hands through that soft brown hair as Adam’s mouth enveloped his cock, but he didn’t want to deny himself the pleasure of feeling every inch of Adam.

Adam pulled Gansey’s pants and boxers down in one pull, letting Gansey’s erection spring forward. He eyed the cock, Longer than his own, but not as thick. Gansey was also more dedicated to his grooming than Adam was, leaving the skin beneath perfectly smooth. Adam licked at the round head, forcing Gansey to let a hiss slip as his fists tightened. 

_’This is going to be fun.’_ Adam thought to himself. Inch by inch he took in Gansey’s cock, swirling his tongue along the head, swallowing down the salty, bitter taste of Gansey’s precum. 

Gansey breathed Adam’s name slowly, like it was a prayer. “Adam.” His hands found Adam’s hair, knotting around it, pushing him down further and further until he’d taken all of Gansey’s cock. He was a magnificent sight to behold. 

Adam swallowed down, only serving to further torment Gansey with that tongue of his, and he pulled out slowly, licking the sides next; from the bottom to the very tip before he took Gansey in again.

Gansey threw his head back against the headboard, gripping the wood tight with his free hand, the bed rocking back and forth as Gansey thrust into Adam’s mouth, repeating the name over and over again. “Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam.”

He was going to come, he could feel it pooling in his stomach, his toes curling as he approached his climax. 

And then Adam stopped. 

His mouth came away from Gansey’s cock with a _’pop’_. Gansey cired at the denied release, just seconds away, and now his cock hung heavy and aching between his legs.

“I want to be inside you when you come.” Adam whispered, kissing Gansey again, letting Gansey take the salty taste of himself in. 

“How do you want me?” Gansey asked. 

“I want to look at you.” Adam pulled him in closer so Gansey could fall onto his pillows. 

“Then take me.”

“I’ll have to stretch you, do you have any lube or condoms?” Adam blushed at the question, but he’d needed to ask it. 

“I…” Gansey turned over and dug around in his nightstand. “I have lube, no condoms. Are you clean?”

“Well yeah,” Adam’s last physical had told him that. “But Gansey, are you sure?”

“I want you Adam. Please?” Gansey gave him a look that could’ve ended wars. His brown eyes big, lips a touch swollen, strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, dark marks forming on his neck. 

There was nothing for Adam to do other than nod his head and take the lube from Gansey. He covered his fingers, spreading Gansey’s legs and propping him up. “This might hurt a little.”

“How do you know how to do this?”

“I um… I’ve looked into it.” Which wasn’t exactly a total lie. There was plenty of amateur porn that Adam had watched that showed fingering, the stretching of the other man’s asshole. Slipping in one or two fingers at a time, building up to three and even sometimes four. If Adam was being honest with himself, sometimes he found that hotter than the actual sex. 

Gansey simply smiled and left it at that. 

“Just tell me if it’s too much.” Adam said before he pressed the first finger in. Gansey wasn’t as tight as he’d expected. In fact, two fingers slipped into him easily. Adam didn’t want to imagine Gansey playing with himself, on this very bed, his legs spread even wider as he fucked himself on his own fingers, moaning to the thought of Adam or even Ronan filling him. 

“Adam.” Gansey let out a moan. “Adam.” Gansey’s hips rocked back and forth on Adam’s fingers, pleading for more.

Adam really didn’t think Gansey knew just how… 

Adam tried to think of the right word, but none other came to mind other that ‘slutty’. Gansey’s chest shining with sweat, puckered lips forming an ‘O’ shape as he took Adam in deeper, the bruises, his hair now an imperfectly perfect mess. And Adam wanted more.

He slipped in a third finger, and watched as Ganey’s eyes shot open, his fists tightening in the sheets, endless moans slipping from Gansey’s mouth. Adam figured he must’ve hit Gansey’s prostate. He searched for the spot again, watching Gansey’s reactions. Adam knew when he’d found it again. Gansey was keening, his eyes shut tight, back arching as if he were cumming, but nothing came out. 

“Adam, please, please.” Ganey said between very heavy breaths. “Need you.”

“Okay Gansey.” His accent was out in full force now, not that you’d hear complaints from Gansy. He loved the drawl, the way it made Adam sound. 

Adam took his own cock, guiding it towards Ganey’s ass. Gansey spread his legs wider in response, already pushing down on the head. They both let out moans when Adam thrust in, Gansey’s high-pitched and wanted, Adam’s low and guttural. 

The warmth of Gansey pulled him closer. Adam gave Gansey an inch at a time, breathing in the scent of him, listening to the way Gansey would whine and moan for him. He could get drunk off this feeling, those sounds. They were as intoxicating as any alcohol or drug. 

“Gansey.” Adam finally let slip when he bottomed out. He looked at the boy beneath him, writhing in pleasure, hungry for more, so impatient that Gansey started rocking back and forth again. 

Adam took Gansey’s legs, pushing them up so that Gansey’s knees touched his stomach. If there was one thing that could be said about Richard Gansey III, he was flexible. Adam thrust in deeper than he’d ever gotten with his fingers, pulling out nearly to the tip of his long cock before thrusting back in sharply. 

Gansey fell further into the pleasure, drowning in the feeling of being filled up by Adam, striking at his prostate over and over again. The room filled with both the slaps of skin against skin, and the sounds of the two boys calling one another’s names.

“Gansey, fuck, Gansey.”

“Oh God, Adam.” The two words seemed to go hand in hand with one another. 

Gansey pulled Adam in closer, wrapping his arms to pull at Adam’s hair, throwing his legs around Adam’s waist, begging for more, wanting more, _needing_ more. He never wanted to feel empty again, he never wanted to go another day without Adam Parrish.

“Adam.” Gansey cried out again. He felt the familiar churn of his stomach, and the next time Adam thrust against his prostate, he came across both their stomachs, back arching off the bed and Adam fucking into him the entire way through.

Adam relished the way Gansey tightened around him, the way the boy’s fingernails clawed against his back. “Gansey.” Adam whispered into the boy’s ear.

Instantly Gansey new what that meant. “Do it, please. Come inside me Adam.”

Adam thrust once more, twice, three times, before he buried himself in Gansey as deep as he could get. He groaned with his climax, feeling Gansey thrust against him, his come smearing against both their stomach. Adam filled Gansey, his cock twitching, Gansey relishing each spasm, the warm feeling overcoming him. 

The boy’s breathing was hot and heavy, Adam pulling away slowly, and it finally dawned on him what they’d just done. “We just…”

“Yeah… yeah we did.” Gansey let out a long tired laugh, which only made Adam do the same. 

Adam pulled out slowly, the come already leaking out of Gansey as he moved to join him at the head of the bed. “That was… That was good.” Adam struggled to catch his breath properly. 

“I uh, I really liked it.” Gansey added, clearly neither of them were well versed in pillow-talk. 

“Me too” Came a voice from the front of Monmouth. It ground against the near-silence of the factory like gravel, and both of the boys knew it could only belong to one person.

“Ronan?” Gansey shuffled quickly, looking for anything to hide his naked body. “We uh…”

Adam braced himself against the headboard, trying to catch Gansey as he winced from the pain. “We thought you were at tennis practice.”

“I was.” Ronan walked forward. He was still dressed in his dark blue shirt, sweat causing it to stick to his chest; the even whiter shorts that he wore coming right up to his thigh, hugging it in a way that Adam had noticed all too often. “But we got out early because of the storm.” Ronan nodded to the window where both boys could see the dark clouds approaching.

“We were just…”

“Just what?” Ronan’s mouth spread into a wicked grin. “Just fucking each other, moaning like a bunch of little school girls. You two put on quite a show you know. Not gonna lie, it was pretty hot watching you pound into Dick there Parrish.”

Neither boy could answer him, their shame taking over. Ronan’s laugh echoed through Monmouth as he tossed his bag into the couch. “So.” He slid his shirt off, tossing it over the recliner, the ends of his tattoo barely showing against his shoulders. “Who’s up for round two?”


End file.
